The Prince and the Kuriboh
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: based on the fairytale The Princess and the Frog with a Yu-Gi-Oh! twist! rated T to be safe, Atem is a lonely Prince, but what happens when he meets a strange creature who offers to help him?...and for what price? Frist one-shot so it will be long!


Egypt: Yay my first One-shot! Now this is my first so it will be long and it won't be amazing but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_**This is based on the child fairy tale of the Princess and the Frog **__**(or at least the one I was told as a child...but will be edited to suit the rating)**__** Yu-Gi-oh! Style! **__**So I do not own anything!**_

So without further ado...

* * *

><p><span>The Prince and the Kuriboh<span>

* * *

><p>Young Prince Atem was playing in the palace gardens with his golden ball, bouncing and kicking the orb around the empty grounds to try and entertain himself.<p>

The Prince was extremely handsome, with long gravity-defying black hair with crimson tips, curvy charming crimson coloured eyes decorated with long lashes, and sharp attractive features, and a body that made women swoon at the sight of him, average height for his day and age, lean and well toned. Golden bangs in the shape of lightning bolts framed his face and a few stood up with the rest of his star shaped hair.

His white tunic was crystal white with a pale blue sash hanging down the front. Golden waist band tight to flatter his thin waist and emphasis with well toned chest, arms decorated in golden arm bands above his arm muscle to make them look bigger and three on his lower arm, starting at his wrists and ending at his elbow. More gold bands decorated his golden tanned skin, on each ankle was another band; more bands were in place and ended half way up his calf's. He also wore a traditional large necklace and neck band, rings worthy of a Pharaoh and his Prince crown, similar to one he would wear when he took the throne after his father the Great Pharaoh Akunamonon, only smaller.

The Prince wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing, remembering his short meeting with his father.

"_Atem, you are eighteen now and soon I will hand you the Egyptian throne, but I wish for you to marry first." Atem scowled at the floor. "Now I will let you decide on your Queen…or Prince, whichever you decide." Atem blushed. "Our sorcerers have protected the Baring Spell, so now even male partners may child bare if it is necessary-"_

"_Father I'm eighteen I don't want to be thinking of marriage or children yet!"_

"_You may be eighteen Atem but you are also a Prince and as a Prince you have a duty!" Atem growled, but hated being angry with his father and so decided to change the subject._

"_Any news on the search for the kidnapped Prince?" Atem had met the Prince of Japan when he was a young boy and the two had become close friends. The young Prince was even a show-in for Atem's first to marry, yet only a few months ago the boy had been kidnapped and disappeared from the face of the earth. Atem, on hearing the news, immediately sent the Japanese Emperor their best hunters in hopes of finding the boy, yet to no prevail, and yet refused, like others, to believe the boy was dead or gone forever._

"_I'm afraid not my son… But we have our own problems, like your engagement-"_

_Damn it I hate it when that old man is right!_ Atem thought to himself, knowing his father was correct about his duty to his Kingdom and marriage, kicking his ball harder in frustration. Atem watched as the ball flew through the air and landed in the water's surface, then eyes shout wide in dismay as the ball sunk slowly to the bottom of the pond.

"Ra damn it!" Atem called, running to the edge of the watcher and stopping. Atem didn't dare go further, his reputation and high rank forbid him from appearing in public in a poor state, and being soaking wet from diving down just to get a ball certainly went against that. Atem sighed and sat back and ran his hand through his hair. There was a bright flash then out of nowhere. Atem looked up to see a big deep brown fur ball with beautiful Amethyst eyes.

_*I can help you!*_ Came a sweet, adorable voice in his head. Atem stared in astonishment at the little fellow. _How cute!_ The little fur-ball had little green hands and feet, seeming to hang limp, his large happy eyes seeming to glisten in the summer sun. _*But, Prince, you will have to make a promise to me.*_

"And what would that be my little friend?" Atem smiled as the little creature seemed to giggle.

_*If you promise to marry me, then I will retrieve your golden ball.* _The little thing said, somewhat shyly. Atem stared in shock at the fur-ball, looking up at the floating thing. _Let me get this straight…I have to give my first kiss to a floating hair-ball? I mean, yeah he's cute but really? It's only a Ra damn ball!Wait… I can work this out…_ Atem chuckled softly.

"Ok cutie, if you retrieve my ball, then I will marry you."

_*Promise?*_ The little creature asked excitedly, eyes glowing brightly. Atem almost felt bad…almost. _My future is at stack here, _He told himself. _What would people say if I married this little creature? There would be no future for us!_ But he still felt a little guilty, but plastered a convincing smile onto his face.

"I promise."

_*Pinkie swear?*_ The brown furred round ball asked happily, raising his end figure on his right paw to Atem, his blunt claw pointing at him. _How old is he? Five? Whatever…_

"I pinkie swear." Atem said, wrapping his own pinkie around the offered green soft figure. The creature wrapped his own around Atem's long figure. The creature giggled again, a happy, sweet sound. The little thing nodded and dived down. Atem waited patiently. The little thing came up again and swam to the edge to Atem, lifting the ball from his front paws onto the grass. Atem picked up the ball and ran into the palace.

The little creature stared after him in hurt and shock, with no one around, he let a tear fall from his eye. Little did Atem or the creature know, Mana was standing back watching from behind a pillar. Now she came forward to stand in front of the animal looking thing and placed her hand gently on his head. The animal looked up sadly at her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, I have a plan." She Smiled slyly down at him. "What are you anyway?"

_*I'm a Kuriboh.*_ He said sadly in her head. She smiled softly at him.

"Well come on, I'll help you bag your Prince."

Later that day, everyone was sat in the Great Hall, their meals being brought to them by servants. The Pharaoh nodded and everyone began to eat.

"So my son, how has your day being?" The King asked Atem, who was frowning at his food and messing with it.

"Fine." He muttered. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I hope that little cutie is alright…_ All talk and sound in the Great Hall stopped as a small bright flash suddenly appeared beside their Prince.

_*Forget something Prince?*_ Came an all too familiar voice in his head, and from the astonished look on the elders face, in the Pharaoh's mind as well. The two of them looked up to see the furry creature. Damn!

"My son, do you know this strange creature?"

_*Yes he does Pharaoh, in fact, he even promises to marry me.*_ The Pharaoh and Atem stared at the little fluff ball.

"Is this true me son?" The Pharaoh asked calmly. Atem stared angrily at the hair-ball, and then hung his head.

"Yes Father." He muttered. It's _useless to lie to Father, might as well get it over with._ "The little guy retrieved my golden ball from the bottom of the pond for the promise." The Pharaoh sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Atem, you know you have to uphold your end of the promise." Atem scowled at his lap in frustration. _Great, not only am I getting married, but it's to a floating puff-ball! …A cute puff-ball…with gorgeous eyes…and an adorable giggle…and a sweet voice… _Atem shook his head vigorously to try and rid his head of the thoughts, but he couldn't see that the creature was smiling, hearing his loud thoughts. The Pharaoh sighed again and looked up at the creature; quiet chatter had once again filled the Great Hall after seeing the small creature was harmless. "Are you hungry little one?"

_*Yes Great Pharaoh, very.*_ The small thing said, sounding sad, he lowered himself onto the table by Atem and closed his eyes, sighing tiredly.

"Well, go one Atem!" The Kuriboh looked up to see the Pharaoh giving an angry Prince a stern look. Atem muttered something under his breath, picking up his fork with some food, and offered it to him.

"Here." He muttered. The Kuriboh looked up at Atem and broke out into a wide smile, giggling happily. He opened his mouth to show a small black o and ate the food happily. A few minutes of his, and servants and people staring at Atem in disbelief and confusion, the young man finally had enough, pushing his chair back and storming out of the Great Hall.

Atem stormed through the halls and slammed his chamber door shut tight, running to his bed and jumping onto hit to bury his face into the silk pillows. _Why do the God's hate me so?_ For the third time that day, there was a bright flash. Atem saw it and growled loudly, angry at the little fur-ball.

"That was the most humiliating moment of my life!"

_*And that was the best moment of mine.* _The little creature said loudly so Atem could hear him and see that he meant it. At that, Atem fell silent and just glared at the hair-ball.

"Why me? Why do I have to marry you?" The creature flinched and grew sad, closing his eyes and sank onto the bed, a tear leaking from one of his eyes.

_*I-I wish I wasn't like this…I-I-I wish you c-could see the real me… You don't have to marry me… But at least kiss me…*_ Yet again Atem was struck dumb. _Well…it's a better than marriage…_ Atem smiled genuinely at the puff-ball, picking him up and cradling him in his arms.

"I'm sorry little one for how I've treated you. In truth…I think your adorable…but I just don't see how there could be a future for us…but I hope that this will make up for some of the pain that I have caused you." And with that, Atem closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss the little creature were he figured his lips would be. The amethyst eyes grew wide in amazement then slid close and leaned into the kiss.

Atem pulled away when the little furry creature in his arms started to glow in a golden light, lifting up a little into the air above him. He covered his eyes as the light became unbearably bright, feeling the bed sink slightly as more weight was added to the feather mattress, and then the glow faded away. Atem looked up into the beautiful amethyst eyes, glistening and sparkling like jewels. His eyes trailed down, seeing the boy had similar hair to him only with amethyst tips instead of crimson and no bangs sticking up with the black base of a star, and a cute little lightning bolt bang handing from his partning in his hair line. His eyes were wide, his face full and rounded, childlike and innocent looking.

The boy was wearing the traditional Japanese wear, black with beautiful art sown into the silk, a little torn and muddy, but tight to show his thin, attractive figure. He was on his hands and knees, hovering over Atem who was laying back into the bed, hands brazed on either side of Atem's head and legs on either side of Atem's hips. Atem stared up into the angelic face of the boy.

"Y-Yu-Yugi?" He asked breathlessly. The boy giggled and sat up. So he was resting on his knees alone.

"Well took you long enough Atem." The childlike teen teased.

"B-but we were told you were kidnapped…how-"

"I was kidnapped, but I managed to escape. We were on the Egyptian border so I planned on running to you. However one of the Kidnappers was a skilful magician and cast a spell to turn me into a Kuriboh, thinking that everyone would think I was a demon and always be alone. At first it worked, but then I managed to get to the Palace and watched you're argument with your father, then you playing in the gardens and I came up with this plan. Though I have to admit, I wasn't planning on you running off on me like that." Yugi's happy face fell slightly, remembering the hope that had grown them shattered at the betrayal.

"I am so sorry Yugi." Atem side softly, looking away in shame at his selfish and crude acts. A soft smooth hand placed in his cheek and turned his head, Yugi leaning closer and smiling at him kindly.

"I know, and I forgive you." The two smiled at each other for a long time, until Atem smirked and closed the distance between the two and let their lips meet again. Yugi giggled as Atem pulled away, wrapping his arms around the boy to hold him close.

"Well, I did make a promise to you Yugi, and it is only fair and right that I uphold my end of the bargain." Yugi blushed but smirked back.

"Oh? And what would that be my Prince?" Atem and Yugi laughed, sharing another sweet kiss, then getting up to announce the good news to the Pharaoh and the kingdom, and also write to Yugi's Grandfather to tell him of the good news.

The wedding day was coming to a close, the feast had only just ended as the sun was raising in a few hours and the guests were in their rooms, flowers from the people still floated down the Nile from the celebrations, the wine barrels were emptied and all was still in the palace…except for one area in the palace.

Atem carried Yugi into his chambers bridal style, the two kissing sweetly.

"Best day of my life." Yugi said softly, snuggling into his husband's neck, the two of them with huge grins on their faces.

"I love you." Atem said, laying Yugi down onto the pillows.

"As I love you." Yugi replied, smiling widely up at his love.

* * *

><p>And there it is! my first One-Shot! so i hope u enjoyed it! please review! and thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
